Why Ed Loves Having His Back Rubbed
by bass-kicked-up5791
Summary: [RoyEd] Ed gets called into Roy's office and a mistake turns into a big deal...(PG for use of a bad word...just to be safe!)
1. Ed did it

"ELRIC!"  
  
Ed sat up groggily. It's too early for this, he thought. The boy slowly dressed himself and trudged down to Colonel Roy's office. He barged in the door, "What do you want?"  
  
"Sit," growled Roy. "You're late...again!" he barked as the boy slid onto one of the leather couches.  
  
"So?"  
  
"An impish dog of the military," Roy said coolly, reminding Ed of his place "Should not reply to their superior in that order." Then came the slap. Ed rubbed his sore cheek and scowled at Roy, who smirked his usual provoking grin. Ed started to say something but was interuppted by Roy, who had gotten menacingly close to Ed's face, "Did I ask you to speak...puppy?" The smirk widened. That was the last straw.  
  
Ed angrily pushed himself up off the couch, intending to stand up and punch at Roy, but that didn't quite happen... Instead, he accidentally bumped noses with Roy and gently, quickly brushed his lips against Roy's. Roy stepped back a bit and an embarrassed Ed fell back onto the couch, a bright red flush appearing over the tops of his cheeks. Roy, mocking Ed's surprise, laughed out "I didn't think that in that rage you would try to kiss me!"  
  
Ed's face was getting even hotter. "Don't push it...it was an accident..." he managed through gritted teeth. Roy stepped forward again, and Ed thought he caught a bit of nervousness. Roy leaned down until his lips just settled over the younger boy's. Ed squirmed in shock and protest, and if his lips had been free, he would have screamed at Roy. He moved back quickly though, "Well, maybe that wasn't..." he smirked. Roy just loved toying with Ed... Ed's face became pink again. "Don't act so surprised, Edward..." Roy said casually, and leaned close to the blonde's ear "I know your secret," he whispered, and stared at him for a minute.  
  
His breath tickled Ed's loose bangs that framed that cute face. And those eyes...those amber, gold, yellow, and pale almost orange... Roy shook himself. Ed's face knotted into confusion as he puzzled Roy's last statement. His golden eyebrows slanted slowly down as Roy laughed at him for being so naïve. 


	2. Don't wake Ed up at midnight

Click, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap Ed recognized Roy's black, perfectly polished boots on the stone floor. "Mmhmf, Roy go away," the teen grumbled. Ed sleepily glanced at the clock: 11:58. Roy reached out to Ed's shoulder. At the slightest touch to the bare skin, he jerked his hand up and grabbed Roy's, who chuckled in amusement.  
  
"Go away. It's frickin' 12...some of us want to sleep."  
  
"No, really?"  
  
"Bastard."  
  
Roy smirked a bit at the boy's vocabulary, and sat on the edge of his bed. He started to rub Ed's shoulders, still smirking. "Mmmm..." Ed sighed, "Go away...hmmmf..." Ed arched his back as Roy rubbed his lower back, laughing. "Oh come on...you know you like it," he said softly.  
  
"You can't-hmm...-prove that..."  
  
"You make the weirdest noises when you're contented."  
  
"Shut u-sigh mmmf..." Ed relaxed more.  
  
Roy suddenly toyed with an idea, "You know...I could do anything in the world with you right now...I could murder you, and you wouldn't even be able to lift a finger." "Do anything and you die," growled Ed. Roy smiled slightly, "Oh, but I have the upper hand right now...Ed."  
  
"Edward"  
  
"I think I know you better than the need for formalities suggests," sang Roy, tilting Ed's face up to his and teasing him with a brush of noses, so close to a kiss that Ed longed for the warm touch.  
  
"Was that just a nudge towards me?" Roy teased him. Ed's face pinked a bit, "Maybe..."  
  
"Don't flirt with me, boy."  
  
"Hypocrite." Ed rolled over to face him. "Hey, I can assign you to a mission for 5 years...I have one ready..."  
  
"'Eah, but you won't..."  
  
"Don't be so sure, Ed."  
  
"Roy," Ed backfired. At this time, Ed took the golden oppurtunity to knee Roy in the butt. What Ed didn't figure was where Roy would fall afterwards: right next to him. His face fell only mere inches away from Ed's.  
  
"You try to hard, chibi," was the first thing anybody said after a while. Ed stole a rough, forced kiss. "Don't call me chibi," he growled angrily. "Gee," Roy said, pretending to be scared, "I'm scared now...Ed's gonna snog me to death! Oh woe is me-"he was cute off by a painful poke in the ribs. He landed on his butt on the floor.  
  
"My bed, my rules," snickered Ed as Roy shot him a Death Stare TM. 


End file.
